vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mil Mi-24
|-|Current Version= |-|Early Version= Summary The Mil Mi-24 is a multipurpose helicopter gunship, which doubles as a low capacity troop transport capable of carrying 8 passengers. It is developed by the Mil Moscow Helicopter Plant of the USSR, making it's first flight on September 19 1969, entering service for the Red Army in 1972. Since then it has been operated by over 30 other nations. The Mi-24's NATO reporting name is "Hind", with Soviet pilots referring to the aircraft as being a "flying tank" Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B with gatling gun/autocannon/grenade launcher, likely up to 9-A with bombs, 9-B to 9-A with missiles and rockets Name: Mil Mi-24 "Hind" Helicopter Gunship Origin: The Real World Classification: Battle Helicopter / Troop Transport Height: 4.6 meters tall Weight: 5.1 tons Pilot(s): 1 Required Prerequisite for Use: Crew of 2 (Pilot and Co-Pilot/Gunner), training, fuel In use by: Various nations around the world Powered by: Gasoline Operational Timeframe: Several hours Attack Potency: Wall level with Gatling gun (Fires rounds that hit with this much force)/autocannon/grenade launcher (The 30mm GSh-30k fires 390 gram projectiles with a muzzle velocity of 940 meters per second, and the GSh-23L fires 23mm projectiles at a velocity of 715 meters per second, which would put the energy of both the GSh-30k and GSh-23L in the Wall level range, with the AGS-17 grenade launcher in a similar range as well), likely up to Small Building level with bombs (With bombs such as the 500 kg FAB 500, with roughly half of the weight being made of explosive material) Wall level+ (With rockets such as the S-5 with warhead weights ranging from 0.8 to 1.8 kg and some variants of the S-8 rocket) to Small Building level+ with missiles and rockets (The 9K114 Shturm usually contains a 5.3 kg HEAT warhead, with the 9M17 Fleyta generally containing a 5.4 kg HEAT warhead, both missiles of which are capable of penetrating tank armor with ease, the S-24 rocket contains a 123 kg blast-frag warhead, and some versions of the S-8 rocket, as well as most variants of the S-13 rocket) Range: Hundreds of meters with gatling gun/autocannon, several kilometers with missiles/rockets Speed: Subsonic (Regardless of the version, it's speed is in this range), Supersonic attack speed with Gatling gun. Terrain: Air Material: Titanium, aluminum Durability: Wall level (It is this large, the helicopter itself and it's rotor are capable of tanking numerous hits from 12.7mm rounds from all angles) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Not used to ram, but it can destroy walls if it crashes at full speed/hit with the blades) Drawbacks: If the blades are damaged the helicopter will be useless or it will crash, if the pilot tilts the helicopter even a little by accident he/she will make it crash Weaponry * 12.7mm Yak-B Gatling Gun: Sported on most versions, fires rounds at a rate of 4000-5000 rounds per minute and has a maximum capacity for 1470 rounds of ammunition. * GSh-30K: Flexible twin barreled cannon found on the Mi-24P, 750 rounds of ammunition. * 30mm AGS-17 Grenade Launcher * S-5 Rocket Launchers * S-8 Rocket Launchers * S-13 Rocket Launchers * 9M17 Phalanga/Fleyta * 9K114 Shturm ''' * '''Bombs (up to 500 kg) * Submunition/Mine Dispensing Pods [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mil_Mi-24#Specifications_.28Mi-24.29 First Generation arsenal (Mi-24D)] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mil_Mi-24#Specifications_.28Mi-24.29 Second Generation arsenal (Mi-24V, Mi-24P, and most upgraded variants of the Mi-24D)] Category:Vehicles Category:Glass Cannons Category:Aircraft Category:Real World Category:Military Category:Tier 9 Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Rocket Users